Dia dan Dia
by Ayacchiiin
Summary: Bukankah tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta? Walaupun aku tahu, ruang di sudut hatinya hanya untuk satu insan. /Natsuki dan Kaoru. Ketika cinta hadir, tak akan ada ego yang berhak memilih/ NatsuSyoKao. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**An Uta no Prince-sama fanfic.**

**Uta no Prince-Sama © Broccoli.**

**((**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini-kecuali_ fangasm_ dan melepaskan _Headcanon_ #dukk. Typo adalah suatu hal yang manusiawi. Jika OOC, mohon dimaafkan.**)) **

**fanfic by Ayacchiiin**

.

**Dia dan Dia**

.

[_Cinta adalah penyusup paling ulung di dunia. Ketika dia datang, kau tidak akan sadar sampai akhirnya ia mengetuk sudut terdalam hatimu._]

.

.

Siapa yang tidak suka liburan? Apalagi libur musim panas sekarang ini. Libur panjang selama hampir sebulan yang selalu dinanti oleh jutaan kaum pelajar. (Puta-pura) melupakan tugas menggunung dan bersenang-senang sampai pingsan.

Semua bersorak girang ketika seluruh kegiatan sekolah akan diliburkan. Tidak terkecuali sekolah selebritis seperti Saotome _Gakuen_. Memang beberapa siswa tetap memilih tinggal di asrama, namun tidak sedikit juga yang memilih pulang ke kampung halaman, berkumpul bersama keluarga untuk mengisi liburan.

Tadinya Kurusu Syo beranggapan begitu. Ia akan mengisi penuh liburannya dengan ayah, ibu, serta adiknya. Bersama dalam berbagai suasana kekeluargaan. Mengunjungi satu atau dua destinasi wisata, atau sekadar mengobrol panjang jika waktu makan malam tiba.

Nyatanya kini ia cemberut. Menatap ayah dan ibu yang tengah membereskan koper masing-masing untuk diangkut pergi selama beberapa hari—atau mungkin minggu?

"Papa dikontrak oleh sebuah acara untuk menata busana para selebritisnya. Mungkin Papa tidak akan pulang selama beberapa hari. Kalian baik-baik di rumah, ya? Kunci pintu, jangan menerima tamu sembarangan dan jangan iseng main petasan di kamar mandi. Oke?"

"Siap, Papa," jawab Kurusu bersaudara serempak.

"Mama ada tur orkestra di Eropa. Berangkatnya siang ini. Baru kembali bulan depan. Kalian baik-baik di rumah, ya? Jangan lempar-lempar meja atau televisi seandainya bertengkar nanti. Syo jangan lupa minum obatmu. Kaoru juga, kalau kakakmu bandel adukan ke Mama."

"Rebes, Mama," jawab keduanya dengan nada datar.

Kedua suami-istri super sibuk itu melangkah menuju pintu depan, namun ketika akan memutar gagang pintu, Nyonya Kurusu berbalik, memandang kedua putranya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka berdua di rumah, Sayang," ucapnya pada sang suami.

"Ayolah, mereka sudah besar, Ma. Tidak perlu cemas berlebihan. Lagipula Syo Karateka, dia bisa menjaga adik dan dirinya sendiri. Kalau ada maling, dia bisa melawan."

"Tapi tetap saja, Pa. Bagaimana kalau yang muncul bukan maling? Bagaimana kalau Sadako yang datang? Hanako? Wanita mulut sobek? _Teke-teke_? Nenek Ungu? Nenek gayung? Mereka 'kan nggak bisa dihajar pakai karate, Pa."

Sang suami nepuk jidat, begitu juga kedua putranya. Mama, plis….

"Begini, deh. Kalian menginap saja di rumah Natsuki-kun, ya? Seperti biasanya," usul sang Mama, membuat Syo bergidik ngeri.

"Ja-janganlah, Ma. Aku dan Kaoru bisa jaga diri. Lagipula begitu melihat wajah Kaoru, wanita mulut sobek juga pasti akan kabur," pungkas Syo cepat. Mungkin dia lupa bahwa dia dan Kaoru memiliki wajah yang sama.

"Tapi Mama sudah sms Natsuki-kun. Gimana dong?" Mama mengacungkan layar telepon pintarnya. Entah sejak kapan dia mengetik sms. "Hitung-hitung menemani Natsuki-kun juga, karena orangtuanya ikut serta dengan kelompok orkestra Mama ke Eropa."

Syo menghela napas. Pasrah.

Jadi begitulah. Di pagi menjelang siang ini, Kurusu bersaudara berjalan kaki menuju rumah teman kecil mereka. Shinomiya Natsuki.

Keduanya memakai topi jerami dengan bentuk dan motif yang sama, lalu menyeret satu koper keperluan mereka selama menginap—keduanya tidak pernah membawa banyak pakaian atau barang jika pergi menginap ke rumah keluarga Shinomiya.

"Hei, Kaoru. Kamu bawa apa, sih, kenapa kopernya jadi lebih berat daripada tahun lalu?" racau Syo sambil sesekali membetulkan letak topinya, menghindari hujaman sinar matahari.

"Bukannya Syo-chan yang banyak bawa barang?" kilah Kaoru. "Aku cuma bawa kaos, celana, Yukata kalau diperlukan, _charger_ ponsel dan beberapa novel. Juga buku pelajaran kalau-kalau aku mendadak rajin."

"Heh itu banyak," keluh Syo. Walaupun katanya berat, tapi dia masih tetap enteng menarik kopernya.

"Rasanya setiap tahun kita selalu menginap di sana, ya? Seperti punya keluarga dekat," Kaoru menegadah, memandang langit biru muda dengan untaian awan putih bersih, "bahkan barang-barang pribadi pun kita tinggalkan di sana karena yakin tahun depan akan datang menginap lagi. Kotak aksesoris Syo-chan dan koleksi novel-novelku pasti masih tersimpan rapi."

"Kalau aku lebih ingin berdiam di rumah, daripada harus menginap lagi di sana. Tulangku rasanya patah-patah kalau dipeluk Natsuki."

"Kayak aku nggak aja," Kaoru menggaruk pipinya. Memang benar, dia juga sering jadi korban pematahan tulang—eh, pelukan oleh Natsuki. Rasanya sesak jika pemuda jangkung itu sudah memeluknya dengan gemas.

"Kapan si bodoh itu menghentikan kebiasaannya memeluk kita? Aku sudah memintanya berhenti, tapi sepertinya tidak digubris," biasanya Syo akan mulai cerewet ketika mengingat kebiasaan Natsuki yang satu itu. Kaoru ingin tertawa ketika mengingat semua momen di mana mereka seakan hampir mati kehabisan napas karenanya.

"Kurasa Natsuki memiliki alasan untuk tetap melakukan kebiasaan itu. Ini hanya dugaanku, tapi kuyakin, inilah alasannya mengapa ia tetap keras kepala untuk terus memeluk," ucapan adiknya berhasil membuat Syo menelengkan kepalanya. Ia penasaran ketika Kaoru memulai hipotesanya. "Syo-chan masih ingat, tidak? Dulu kita suka didandani Papa dengan penampilan yang sama? Karena kita kembar identik, hampir tidak ada yang bisa membedakan kita."

Syo menaikkan alisnya. "Ha? Kurasa kalau kita berdandan sama lalu berjalan beriringan begini, orang-bisa bisa membedakan kita melalui…," ah, berat mengatakannya, "tinggi badan kita…," suara Syo semakin pelan di akhir. Enggan mengakui dirinya lebih pendek dibanding adiknya.

"Memang, tapi sulit menyapa kalau kita sedang terpisah, 'kan? Kebanyakan orang akan berpikir beberapa menit, takut salah menyapa. Syo atau Kaoru?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku pernah iseng mengerjai Natsuki. Aku menyapanya dengan mencoba meniru gayamu, nada bicaramu. Semuanya. Ketika dia memelukku, kupikir itu karena dia tertipu. Ternyata tidak. Dia langsung menyebut 'Kaoru' bahkan belum sedetik setelah ia melepas pelukannya," tutur Kaoru mengenang kejadian beberapa tahun lalu itu. "Kurasa Natsuki melakukan itu untuk mengenali kita. Dia sadar perbedaan tinggi kita melalui pelukan."

Syo melongo, tak menyangka hipotesa adiknya akan sejauh ini.

"Kamu bisa berpikir sejauh itu, ya," puji si sulung. Kaoru hanya mengulas senyum simpul seraya mengangkat bahu. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tersiksa kalau sudah dipeluk-peluknya. Dia juga sering mengekoriku. Benar-benar mengganggu."

"Ah, kalau mengekorimu… mungkin karena aku yang minta."

"Apa?" kepala Syo menoleh cepat, memandang adiknya dengan wajah keberatan.

"Oh, ayolah, Syo-chan. Kami semua mencemaskanmu," suara Kaoru terdengar lebih pelan, "kamu tahu? Papa dan Mama cerewet menyuruhku menyusulmu ke Saotome _Gakuen_ untuk menyeretmu pulang kembali begitu kamu memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama. Mereka baru lega setelah kamu menelepon dan bilang kalau kamu dan Natsuki ternyata sekamar. Begitu-begitu, Natsuki sudah dipercaya Papa dan Mama, loh. Setidaknya, _bukan orang lain_ yang menemanimu sekolah di sana."

Syo mengernyit heran. Ilmu apa yang dipakai si maniak Piyo-chan itu hingga orangtuanya saja sampai begitu percaya?

"Dengan adanya Natsuki di sampingmu—yang mengenal luar-dalam keadaanmu—setidaknya membuat rasa cemasku berkurang. Begitu juga rasa cemas keluarga Shinomiya." kalimat Kaoru terputus, seiring langkah mereka yang semakin mendekati area penyeberangan. "Kamu selalu ada untuk menjaga Natsuki dari luka hatinya. Mengawasi agar Natsuki tidak melepas kacamatanya sembarangan dan berbuat seenaknya. Juga sabar saja walaupun tingkah Natsuki kadang memancing emosimu."

"Oh?" Syo mendongak, memandang lampu lalulintas bagi pejalan kaki. Masih merah.

"Natsuki juga ada untukmu. Dia tulus menyayangimu, Syo-chan. Dia mungkin akan menjadi orang pertama yang membawamu ke rumah sakit jika kamu kolaps. Orang yang akan memaksamu untuk istirahat jika kamu sudah mulai memaksakan diri—kurasa dia bisa memindahkanmu dari ruang latihan ke kamar kalian hanya dengan satu tangan. Dia juga paling tahan banting dengan sifat tempramenmu. Kalian cocok Syo-chan. Kalian saling menjaga."

Syo tak membalas kalimat panjang adiknyaa. Dia hanya berjalan dalam diam setelah lampu lalulintas berubah hijau. Kaoru tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, namun ia yakin ada semu merah muda di pipi sang kakak.

Suara jangkrik mulai sayup-sayup terdengar, terselip diantara suara ranting pohon yang bergesekan. Sinar mentari yang menelusup dari celah dedaunan tampak bagai cahaya lampu sorot paling menenangkan. Baru saja keduanya melewati taman bunga matahari kecil milik sebuah kafe, seolah setiap tangkainya tersenyum pada langkah mereka.

"Kamu salah paham Kaoru," suara Syo tak pernah terdengar begini halus. "Aku dan Natsuki—juga kamu—hanya teman sejak kecil. Kita sudah bersama sekian tahun hingga sudah seperti saudara. Aku dan dia hanya rival abadi di arena kontes biola—walau aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya. Dia terlalu jenius."

"Itu sebabnya Syo-chan menyerah menggesek dawai biola? Karena Natsuki terlalu jenius untuk ditandingi? Sayang sekali, padahal permainanmu juga luar biasa dan biola sekali pun dapat menggambarkan perasaan kalian dengan amat gamblang, Syo-chan."

"Kamu jangan ngomong ngelantur. Pasti tersengat panas matahari, ya? Sini aku traktir es."

"Syo-chan, aku serius," tukas Kaoru, kali ini ia berlari kecil, kembali berada tepat di samping Syo. "Aku bukannya tidak pernah melihat kalian berduet biola."

Tentu Kaoru tidak pernah melupakan panggung setahun tahun lalu, saat para juri kontes meminta Natsuki; selaku juara bertahan untuk kembali memainkan biolanya sebagai acara penutupan. Natsuki boleh memilih siapa saja dari sekian peserta yang tampil untuk berduet dengannya—dan dia memilih Syo.

"Saat kalian mulai berduet, seluruh aula seketika terdiam. Musik yang kalian hasilkan terdengar begitu jujur, mengalir dengan begitu lepas. Kamu dan Natsuki memang _hanya_ memainkan biola berdua di atas panggung, namun kalian tampak seperti pasangan baru yang tengah berkencan. Tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata gamblang, namun semua tahu bahwa ada kesan _hanya aku dan kamu_ dalam alunan melodinya."

Kaoru tidak mengerti, mengapa pipinya sekarang terasa panas. Mungkin Syo benar, ia tersengat panas matahari. Dia menunduk, memandang sandal yang mengalasi kakinya. Seolah ia akan mencipta dosa bila harus memandang wajah Syo.

"Saat itulah aku sadar, kalian saling memahami, namun hanya menyimpannya dalam diam. Kalian saling melagukan cinta lewat not musik, bercumbu melalui nada demi nada, seolah kamu dan dia percaya, kalian bertemu untuk saling melengkapi. Begitu manis sampai-sampai orang awam pun tahu bahwa kalian sangat intens. Entah mengapa, aku tidak tahu, namun saat itu kalian terlihat begitu romantis, Syo-chan."

Semilir angin membuat sekumpulan Bunga Ajisai melambai riang. Warna ungu dan birunya tampak bagai bola-bola lembut yang menghias dedaunan. Suara Kaoru semakin lama semakin lirih, seolah berbisik. "Aku iri Syo-chan. Kamu begitu disayang kekasihmu. Kamu mendapatkan pasangan yang tepat untuk mendampingimu."

Beberapa menit, Kaoru tidak menemukan jawaban apapun dari Syo. Mungkinkah kakaknya tersinggung? Marah? Kaoru tertunduk takut, menunggu jawaban apa yang kira-kira akan dilontarkan Syo. Sedetik kemudian, sensasi dingin dari sepotong es soda menyentuh bibirnya.

"Cepat makan, nanti mencair," ucap Syo ringan sambil menjejalkan potongan es itu ke dalam mulut adiknya. Entah kapan, namun Syo sempat-sempatnya membeli tiga bungkus es krim—satu lagi untuk Natsuki. Syo menggerutu kecil tentang hawa panas yang ia rasakan, lalu membuka bungkus es miliknya dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Rumah Shinomiya sudah semakin dekat, hingga langkah mereka melambat dan menjadi lebih santai.

"Masih terlalu cepat menyimpulkan perasaan kami melebur menjadi cinta atau bukan," sahut Syo. "Lagipula aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Natsuki jatuh cinta."

_Tidak. Dia mencintaimu, Syo-chan. Sangat. Sampai-sampai ia tidak berani menggapaimu. Takut mengecap kembali rasa pahitnya patah hati. _

"Ah, iya. Bagi Syo-chan, Natsuki itu lebih dari sekadar pacar, sih, ya?"

"Bu-Bukan!" dan Syo tak tahu harus menampilkan ekspresi apa karenanya. "Hubunganku dan Natsuki itu saling urus tahu," ia mengibaskan tangan seraya menaikkan oktaf suaranya. "daripada pacar, bukannya kami lebih masuk akal kalau disebut sebagai keluarga? Keluarga, tahu!"

_Wajahmu memerah, Syo-chan. _

"Ah, begini, deh, keluarga, ya?" Kaoru menjentikkan jarinya. "Bagaimana dengan tunangan? Lebih alami daripada pacar, 'kan? Mana ada yang sebatas pacar datang setiap hari ke rumah sakit—dari pagi hingga malam—hanya untuk membuat pasangannya mengomel? Menceritakan hal tidak penting, atau sekadar menggesek dawai biola dengan nada-nada riang? Permainan biola Natsuki itu mahal, loh."

"Tu-tunangan… ya… ?" Syo terdiam sebentar, lalu perlahan, menyentuh dagunya perlahan dan matanya melirik ke arah atas. Membuat Kaoru gemas seketika.

"Aah! Dipikirin! Syo-chan mikir! Syo-chan mikir!"

"Bu-bukan! Aku tidak memikirkannya!" merasa sudah dikerjai sang adik, Syo akhirnya berbalik cepat. Berlari kecil menuju rumah keluarga Shinomiya yang sudah tampak bagian atapnya. Bahkan mungkin Syo tidak tahu lagi adiknya tengah menggumam apa di belakang sana.

"Kamu hanya tidak sadar, Syo-chan. Kamu tidak sadar bahwa kamu _sedang_ mencintainya," suara Kaoru hampir tidak terdengar, "karena cinta adalah penyusup paling ulung di dunia. Ketika dia datang, kau tidak akan sadar hingga ia mengetuk sudut terdalam hatimu."

Bangunan rumah keluarga Shinomiya sudah semakin jelas. Sisi berbentuk kerucut dengan warna merah, serta dinding bata berwarna tua. Syo berlari menuju pintu gerbang di depan sana, berharap Natsuki akan segera membuka pintu dan membiarkannya masuk. "Kaoru! Ayo cepat!"

Adiknya hanya memasang senyum simpul, lalu menjitak pelipisnya sendiri. "Aku memang terlalu banyak bicara," gumamnya. Di depan sana, Natsuki sudah membukakan pintu gerbang, memeluk Syo tanpa peduli pemuda pendek itu tengah meronta-ronta.

_Kadang kala, aku iri melihat mereka. Menyayangi tanpa kata. Mencintai tanpa perlu bukti. Natsuki menjaga Syo-chan. Syo-chan juga menjaga Natsuki. Ah, betapa aku ingin seperti itu juga. Dijaga dan dicintai oleh kekasih terbaik. _

Semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa helai daun, membuatnya menari-nari di udara, seiring manik biru Kaoru mengikutinya. "Tapi…. Tidak jadi deh," wajahnya berubah heran, hingga akhirnya ia menengadah, seolah menatap matahari.

_Masa aku harus merebut kekasih kakakku sendiri?_

* * *

><p><strong>End?<strong>

* * *

><p>1# Aslinya rumah Natsuki di ladang gitu :3 (Terus saya bingung ini ortunya musisi juga apa engga, terus saya bikin musisi aja di sini.)

Intinya….. saya nulis apa? **#lari. **

**Januari, 2015. Aya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An Uta no Prince-sama fanfic.**

**Uta no Prince-Sama © Broccoli.**

**((**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini-kecuali_ fangasm_ dan melepaskan _Headcanon_ #dukk. Typo adalah suatu hal yang manusiawi #GAGITU. Jika OOC, mohon dimaafkan.**)) **

**fanfic by Ayacchiiin**

.

**Dia dan Dia**

((_Bukankah tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta? Walaupun aku tahu, ruang di sudut hatinya hanya untuk __satu insan.))_

* * *

><p>Liburan musim panas seakan baru saja dimulai. Setelah puas main <em>game<em> sampai dini hari, siang ini kami bertiga memutuskan untuk berbelanja. Aku dan Syo-chan mengekor Natsuki pergi ke minimarket terdekat. Kami beli banyak es krim untuk dicemil di rumah nanti. Satu kantong penuh, aku ragu apa kami langsung bisa menghabiskan es krimnya dalam sehari.

"Kupon es krimnya jadi banyak," gumam Syo seraya menghitung jumlah kupon yang kami terima.

"Mau coba tukarkan untuk kesempatan mengundi?" aku menunjuk pojok undian di depan sana. "Hadiah pertamanya Liburan ke Okinawa, tiga hari empat malam."

Syo-chan tampak mengendikkan bahu. "Paling-paling dapat tisu lagi."

"Dicoba saja Syo-chan, Kaoru-chan," Natsuki tampaknya yang paling riang. "Kuponnya ada lima belas, kan? Masing-masing kita bisa memutar undian satu kali."

Maka kami mencoba peruntungan di pojok undian ini. Aku dapat giliran pertama untuk memutarnya. Setelah kuputar beberapa kali, yang keluar bola putih. Dapat tisu. Syo-chan yang ke dua. Dia memutanya dengan sangat kencang. Bola putih lagi, tisu lagi. Dia menggerutu sebal. Natsuki yang ke tiga. Dia memutarnya pelan, hanya beberapa putaran dan yang keluar bola biru.

"Selamaat! Hadiah ke dua!" paman yang menjaga stand undian berteriak girang sambil membunyikan lonceng. Aku mleirik daftar hadiah. Hadiah keduanya apa ya? Oh, tiket _free pass_ taman bermain untuk pasangan?

"Waah terima kasih, Paman," ucap Natsuki ketika menerima hadiah tiket itu. Sang paman menjelaskan jika tiket hadiahnya hanya berlaku sehari. Natsuki mengangguk cepat dan mengucapkan terima kasih. kami melanjutkan berjalanan menuju rumah. Sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkan _stand_ undian tadi, tapi aku masih terbayang-bayang. Ah, untuk pasangan, ya? Aku yakin Natsuki akan mengajak Syo-chan. Bukankah kesempatan itu bisa digunakan untuk berkencan? Syo-chan pasti tidak bisa menolak karena tiket itu harus digunakan hari itu juga, kalau tidak, akan hangus.

"Yak, ini untuk Kaoru-chan," dia menyodorkan tiket itu padaku.

Eeeh? Apa? Dia mengajakku? Apa-Natsuki, mengajakku pergi-

"Untuk Syo-chan juga."

Ha?

"Hee, kenapa diserahkan padaku?" tanya Syo-chan, dia belum mengambil tiket itu dari tangan Natsuki. "Ini kan tiketmu. Kamu yang memenangkan undian itu, kan?"

"Be-benar, Natsuki. Tiket itu kan kamu yang memenangkannya. Harusnya kamu juga pergi," aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang meloloskan kalimat terselubung ini. Semoga tidak terdengar salah di telinga mereka.

Senyum Natsuki semakin lebar. "Ehehe, Kalian kan sudah lama tidak main bersama. Kalau di hari biasa, kalian terpisah karena tuntutan akademik, kan? Sekarang saatnya untuk main. Ayo Syo-chan, Kaoru-chan. Kesempatan ini jarang didapat."

"Eh, begitu ya," Syo mengambil tiket itu. "Baiklah, _Thank You_, Natsuki."

Shinomiya Natsuki memang terlalu baik. Mungkin itu sebabnya Syo-chan mencintainya.

... Dan mungkin juga aku.

**xxx**

Syo-chan senang sekali tampaknya. Tentu saja, karena dari dulu, dia sudah mengidamkan taman bermain ini, hanya saja tidak ada waktu untuk pergi ke sana. Dia menyimpan tiket itu baik-baik di dalam laci. Kami berdua kini beistirahat di kamar, sedangkan Natsuki pergi ke dapur untuk memasukkan es-es itu ke dalam _freezer_.

"Aku nggak nyangka bisa pergi ke taman bermain itu. Aah, nanti naik apa ya? _Jet Coaster_? _Viking_? Hum..."

"Kurasa semua wahana pilihanmu adalah ide yang buruk, Syo-chan."

"Maksudmu? Kalau soal ketinggian, aku tidak masalah lagi, Kaoru. Aku sudah sembuh. Aku nggak segitu takutnya dengan ketinggian."

Aku menghela napas. Syo-chan memang susah dibilangin. "Ada satu lagi yang aku khawatirkan Syo-chan, dan kamu tahu pasti itu. Pikirkan jantungmu."

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Buktinya aku kuat kok main _jet coaster_ di taman bermain sana, saat kami libur dua hari dari Saotome Gakuen," Syo-chan mendengus sebal. Dia memang paling malas disinggung soal kesehatannya-ah, tinggi badan juga.

"Eh, kamu dan Natsuki sudah pernah ke taman bermain?" oh, kurasa rautku pasti penasaran sekarang.

"Pernah. Memang kenapa?"

"Natsuki atau kamu yang mengajak duluan?"

"Eh, dia yang ajak duluan sih. Wahana yang dia pilih aneh-aneh semua._ coffee cup_ dan _Merry Go Round_."

"Be-berdua saja?"

"Bertujuh, sih… er… Kaoru, ada apa denganmu, tidak biasanya kamu cerewet begini selain soal jantungku."

Pipiku memanas. Aku mengibaskan tanganku cepat-cepat. "Ti-tidak, hanya ingin tahu, Syo-chan. Astaga, jangan dipikirkan," sekali lagi, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri.

"Ooh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Syo-chan. Dia tersenyum dan pindah duduk di dekatku.

"Natsuki itu... Memang terlalu baik ya," ucapnya. Perlahan, jarinya menekan-nekan tombol PSP yang ada di tangannya. "Dia seolah menggantikan peranmu untuk menyuruhku minum obat tiap malam. Menjemputku ke ruang latihan kalau-kalau aku sudah kelewat larut berlatih. Kadang kalau bosan, dia menawarkan diri untuk beli camilan dan dimakan berdua."

Aku termangu. Sesaat terbesit berbagai pertanyaan di hatiku. Bagaimana seorang Shinomiya Natsuki di mata Syo-chan. Bagaimana aktivitas mereka berdua di dalam asrama. Bagaimana kebiasaan Natsuki lainnya yang belum kutahu. Bagaimana—Kaoru, apa-apaan kamu?

"Kamu juga berpikir begitu kan?"

Aku tersentak.

"Eh, iya. Aku juga bepikir kalau Natsuki memang terlalu baik," aku mengambil napas dan membuangnya cepat, lalu mencari-cari memoriku tentang kebaikan Natsuki. "Aku melihatnya Syo-chan. Bagaimana dia memperlakukan dirimu. Caranya memelukmu, caranya meredakan amarahmu, caranya menghiburmu. Begitu baik dan lembut. Tipe yang siap berkorban demi kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai. Tipe yang mudah dimanfaatkan kebaikannya."

Bagus, Kaoru. Kau sedang menyuarakan alasanmu mengapa kamu tertarik pada Shinomiya Natsuki.

"Hem, begitu menurutmu, ya?" Syo menengadah, tepat sesaat setelah layar PSP menampilkan kata _game over_.

Natsuki kembali dengan membawa sebuket es krim dan potongan roti. Kami menoleh bersamaan dan pembicaraan tadi seolah hilang tertiup angin begitu saja.

**xxx**

"Eh, tidak bisa pergi besok?"

Syo-chan mengangguk cepat. Dia mengambil segelas air, merobek kemasan pil obat-obatannya dan menelannya dalam sekali teguk. Bagus, kali ini dia tidak perlu diingatkan—apalagi dipaksa—untuk minum benda yang katanya nista itu.

"Ayah meneleponku tadi, katanya aku boleh ikut dengannya ke lokasi syuting besok. Kapan lagi aku bisa dapat kesempatan melihat langsung lokasi syuting aktor dan aktris profesional?"

Aku mengangkat alis. "Tumben kamu boleh datang ke lokasi syuting?"

"Aku kan pernah merajuk ke Ayah supaya sesekali dibawa ke lokasi tempatnya bekerja."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Lalu tiketmu mau diapakan?"

Dia memberikan tiketnya padaku, seraya tersenyum lebar. "Ajak Natsuki besok, ya? Sayang kalau tiketnya tak dipakai. Hangus begitu saja kan mubazir."

Kurasakan mataku melebar. "Kamu serius?"

"Duarius," tangannya membentuk huruf V. Ah, itu artinya aku bisa pergi dengan Natsuki? berdua saja Ke taman bermain? Seperti sedang… berkencan?

.

Begitulah kalau kuingat-ingat pembicaraan kami semalam. Hari ini aku dan Natsuki sedang berjalan menuju taman bermain. Syo-chan bilang dia akan berangkat dari rumah sebentar lagi dan kami disuruh jalan duluan. Kulirik Natsuki. Sepertinya dia tidak masalah walaupun Syo-channya tidak ikut. Malah dia senang-sanang saja pergi denganku, sambil bersenandung lagu Piyo-chan kesukaannya. Aku mengernyit heran. Hei, Natsuki, benarkah kamu mencintai Syo-chan? Aku bisa membaca gelagat kalian dan aku tidak ragu kalau kalian memiliki perasaan untuk satu sama lain.

Kadang aku berpikir, jangan-jangan Natsuki adalah hadiah kecil untuk kakakku—maksudku. Sedari kecil, Syo-chan menghabiskan waktunya di atas ranjang kamar rawat inap. Selalu memandang iri pada anak-anak lain yang dapat bermain bebas di luar sana. Kadang-kadang dia muntah kalau mencium bau obat-obatan. Setiap malam menangis, meringkuk memikirkan usianya yang divonis hanya sampai dua belas tahun. Tidak boleh terlalu lelah, atau rasa nyeri akan menyerang dada kirinya. Kadang ia pingsan kalau terlalu lelah menangis.

Dengan semua itu, apakah Natsuki adalah hadiah kecil yang dikirim Tuhan untuk Syo-chan?

Itu berarti aku salah besar jika mencintai Natsuki?

Aku menggeleng cepat dan menepuk pipiku. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa pikiranku melantur yang tidak-tidak. Aku sayang Kakakku, aku juga sayang Natsuki sebagai teman sepermainan. Dua-duanya tidak bisa kupilih—dan akan sangat tidak adil kalau aku memilih salah satunya.

"Waii! Sudah sampai!"

Aku tertegun. Kapan aku dan Natsuki memasuki loket taman bermain? Kapan kami bicara pada petugas loket? Kenapa sudah sampai saja di area dalam taman bermain?

"Kaoru-chan mau naik apa?"

Aduh, silau. Senyumnya astaga—senyumnya, persis anak kecil. Menggemaskan.

"Terserah saja," aku mengulas senyum, lalu mengikutinya yang berjalan cepat. Dia menarikku seraya kegirangan. Membawaku ke wahana-wahana lucu macam _coffee cup_, rumah boneka atau _Merry go Round_. Ah, Syo-chan benar. Semua wahana yang Natsuki pilih dapat kutebak.

"Waai! Rasanya senang sekali," serunya dengan pipi memerah," ah, maaf, aku menarik Kaoru-chan seenaknya saja. Sekarang giliran Kaoru-chan yang memilih wahana."

Aku mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Baiklah, tapi jangan protes kalau banyak, ya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaoru-chan. Karena ini hari spesial!"

Hari _spesial_ ya?

"Oke, yang itu. _Drop zone_. Kita teriak sampai puas."

Selanjutnya Natsuki hanya memandangku takjub—aih, kenapa? Kaget seleraku nggak beda dari kakakku? Kugandeng tangannya dan menariknya pelan menuju wahana pilihanku. Eh…. Kami tidak terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang berkencan, kan?

Atau justru tampak seperti pasangan yang tengah menyeleweng? Aku mengajak kencan pacar orang lain—ah, pacar kakakku sendiri.

**xxx**

"Kaoru-chan hebat," di sinilah kami, duduk lemas sambil menikmati kopi dingin yang baru saja kami beli. Kupikir aku kuat, ternyata terkapar juga setelah menaiki beberapa wahana ekstrim. Untung kopi dingin ini membantu menenangkan kami.

"Rasanya badan kita bakalan lemas setelah pulang ini," ucapnya disela-sela tawa. Tawa yang renyah.

"Ahaha, maafkan aku," mau tak mau, aku juga melepas tawa. "Yang satu ini janji, deh, nggak akan ekstrim. Yang itu mau?" aku menunjuk bianglala. Wahana yang tepat untuk bersantai. Natsuki mengangguk setuju. Dia menyesap habis es kopinya dan mengajakku menuju bianglala.

Sekali lagi, kami bergandengan.

**xxx**

"Uwaaa! Coba lihat Kaoru-chan, rumahnya jadi kecil-kecil, indah," dia berseru riang lagi. Memepet kaca bianglala untuk melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Manik _emerald_-nya berbinar. "Baru kali ini aku main sepuas ini di taman bermain. Terima kasih, Kaoru-chan."

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga sudah lama tidak _refreshing_ seperti ini."

Senyum Natsuki tampak sangat lembut. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan yang membuatku salah tingkah. "Andai Syo-chan juga ikut, pasti bertiga akan lebih asyik."

Lihatlah dia tidak melupakan Syo-chan. Aku tahu, itu haknya untuk berkata begitu, namun dadaku terasa tak nyaman. Aku bergeser sedikit. Mencoba duduk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Natsuki."

"Ya?"

Suaraku seolah tertahan, seiring bianglala kami yang terus bergerak sampai ke puncak. Aku menelan ludah, memastikan tak ada yang salah pada kalimat yang sudah kurangkai. "Bagaimana pendapatmu terhadap Syo—oh, terhadap kami?"

"Hum?" dia memandangku lagi dengan manik _emerald_ itu. Cahayanya begitu lembut, seolah memintaku untuk terus menatapnya. "Aku bersyukur, bertemu kalian berdua."

"Ah?"

"Rasanya ingatanku terdistorsi. Aku tidak begitu ingat saat pertama kali kita bertiga bertemu. Yang kutahu dari Syo-chan, mataku seperti ikan mati. Kosong, tanpa kilau," dia mengembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Saat sadar, kalian sudah masuk dalam kehidupanku. Orangtuaku bilang, aku sudah mulai bisa tersenyum kembali ketika kalian hadir. Satu hal manis yang kuingat, aku sedikit mengalami masalah komunikasi begitu tiba di sini. Aku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang dan kalian mengajarkan dengan sabar padaku."

Ya, dan dengan otak jeniusnya, dia hanya butuh waktu singkat untuk menguasai Bahasa Jepang.

"Hanya dalam beberapa hari, aku sudah bisa membedakan kalian. Berinteraksi dengan kalian membuatku merasakan kehangatan yang sama. Rasa yang pernah kupunya entah kapan. Tapi aku yakin, rasa itu hangat dan manis, hingga aku tak bisa mengabaikannya."

Rasa yang entah kapan dia punya? Apakah cinta? Atau patah hati?

"Kalian berdua sangat berarti bagiku."

"Begitukah?" hanya satu kata ini yang mampu lolos dari bibirku. Jujur, ada rasa tak puas di hatiku. Seolah belum mendapatkan jawaban yang kuinginkan. Kami berdua sangat berarti baginya. _Berdua_? Itu berarti, _aku_ juga?

"Karena itu, aku mungkin entah akan jadi apa kalau tidak bertemu kalian, Kaoru dan Syo," astaga, satu senyuman darinya mampu meluluhkan rasa tidak puas tadi, "aku berhutang pada kalian."

Penerangan dari bianglala seketika padam. Hanya sinar matahari sore yang menerobos masuk melalui kaca jendela. Samar-samar, _speaker_ yang berada di atas kami mengeluarkan alunan musik lembut, beserta suara manis petugas bianglalanya.

"_Khusus untuk para pasangan, kali ini kami mematikan lampu bianglala untuk beberapa menit. Silakan nikmati romatisme pendar merah mentari sore bersama pasangan Anda." _

Seolah tersihir, kupikir aku pasti sudah gila. Atau syaraf di tubuhku sudah tidak terkontrol lagi. Aku nekat medekatinya, menggapai pundak lebarnya dan memeluk dengan pelan. Hening beberapa saat. Tak ada yang bersuara, hanya lenganku yang memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan kepalaku di sisi leher Natsuki. Hangat dan nyaman. Seolah aku bisa menyampaikan apa yang kurasa lewat sentuhan. Aroma _cologne_ masih tercium samar-samar dari belahan lehernya. Aku baru tahu, bahwa Natsuki sesensual ini.

"Kaoru-chan?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku perlahan. Dia memandangku, cahanya lembut manik matanya lurus jatuh pada manik biruku. Aku menahan napasku, menegakkan badan dan menarik bahunya. Jarak yang semakin menipis, membuatku bisa membingkai wajahnya yang tampak bingung itu. Aku semakin mabuk, hingga tanpa sadar kedua tanganku sudah mencengkram bagian dada pakaiannya.

"Natsuki… aku…," suaraku melirih. Seketika aku penasaran dengan belahan bibirnya. Bagaimana rasanya bibir tipis itu jika kukecup? Apakah bibir itu pernah berciuman dengan kakakku? Atau bahkan sudah menikmati tubuhnya? Melakukan hal gila yang membuat Syo-chan terengah-engah?

Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan?

Lampu dalam kapsul bianglala kami menyala seketika. Aku tersentak dan melepaskan Natsuki. Aku mendorong pelan tubuh Natsuki dan mundur secepatnya. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang pasti tampak memalukan sekarang.

"Maaf, tapi kereta bianglalanya sudah berhenti. Apa kalian tidak mau keluar?"

Suara petugas yang membuka pintu kapsul sudah tak terdengar lagi olehku. Wajahku pastinya sudah benar-benar memerah. Astaga, kalau ada lubang, aku ingin masuk dan melenyapkan diri sekarang juga!

"Kaoru-chan, ayo kita keluar."

Kupikir dia akan marah, atau setidaknya akan bertanya-tanya akan sikap anehku tadi. Ternyata tidak. Dia menggandeng tanganku lagi dan menarikku keluar dari bianglala. Senyumnya masih sama dan itu membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan, namun kali ini tanpa arah. Entah, mungkin situasi tadi sudah mengubah suasana yang tercipta antara kami berdua. Aku mengutuk diriku, memukul pelan kepalaku. Kurusu Kaoru, apa yang sudah kaulakukan? Lancang sekali. Di mana otakmu? Di mana pikiranmu?

"Lihat, Lihat, Kaoru-chan. Itu bukannya ayahmu?" Natsuki menunjuk kerumunan orang di sana. Ah, ada prosesi syuting rupanya dan benar saja, ada ayahku di sana. Bagus. Syo-chan bilang dia bersama Ayah hari ini. Aku akan berbaur dengan mereka, mempertemukan Natsuki dan Syo-chan, lalu aku akan kabur secepat kilat. Ide brilian, Kaoru.

"Ayah!" aku berlari kecil, menyapanya yang sedang membetulkan alat-alat riasan itu. Dia menoleh, tersenyum lembut pada kami berdua.

"Wah, Kaoru dan Natsuki-kun ternyata sedang main di sini, ya," ucapnya setengah tertawa. Dia menepuk pundak Natsuki. "Natsuki-kun, lama tak jumpa. Kamu tambah tinggi ya."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Ah, iya, Natsuki memang sudah dapat lampu hijau dari Ayah dan Ibu ya.

"Kebetulan lokasi syutingnya di sini, jadi ayah diminta untuk menata busana dan sedikit merias para selebritisnya. Oh, ya, mana Syo? Kalian pasti main bertiga, kan? Apa dia kelayapan sendiri?"

Eh?

"Ng… Ayah, bukannya Syo-chan bersama Ayah sekarang? Ayah meneleponnya semalam, kan?"

Ayah menggeleng pasti. "Ayah memang meneleponnya semalam, tapi bukan untuk mengajaknya kemari. Ayah cuma menyampaikan salam dari guru walinya, Hyuuga-san."

Eh, apa ini? Bukankah Syo-chan bilang dia tidak bisa pergi karena diajak Ayah ke lokasi syuting? Kenapa dia bohong?

"Kalian ke sini hanya berdua?"

Aku meneguk ludah dan menepuk kepalaku pelan. Astaga. Sebodoh apa aku? Itu berarti…. Itu berarti… Syo-chan…. Harusnya aku sadar lebih cepat.

"Aku pulang duluan, terima kasih untuk hari ini, Natsuki," aku menunduk pada Natsuki dan pamit sebentar pada Ayah, tak kugubris Natsuki yang memanggil namaku di belakang sana. Kupacu kakiku, berlari sekencangnya menuju rumah Natsuki.

Adik macam apa aku?

**xxx**

"Syo-chaaaan!"

Sudah kuduga dia ada di kamarnya. Lihatlah dia yang terkaget dan menjatuhkan keripik kentangnya. Hah, mananya yang ikut ayah ke lokasi syuting? Dia di sana, sedang berleha-leha di kasur, makan keripik kentang sambil baca majalah _fashion_.

"Uhuk—oh, Kaoru, sudah pulang rupanya," dia membereskan keripik dan majalahnya, masih dengan wajah terkejut. "Kupikir akan lebih lama."

Aku segera menutup pintu, cepat-cepat memepet Syo-chan dan mendorongnya rebah ke kasur.

"Ka-Kaoru, ada apa ini?" rautnya berubah heran, sedikit ngeri. "Kamu bukannya pindah haluan dan berhasrat menyerang saudara kandungmu sendiri, kan?"

_Pindah haluan_. Sudah kuduga. Syo-chan tahu. Syo-chan tahu semuanya.

"Dengarkan aku, Syo-chan," kataku seraya mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya. Mempersempit ruang geraknya. "Aku punya permintaan."

Bibirnya naik sebelah. "Ya, silakan? Kalau aku mampu akan kukabulkan."

Mata biru kami saling berpandangan, dan kurasa dia tahu bahwa aku sedang serius sekarang.

"Aku ingin Syo-chan jujur."

"Ha?"

"Jujurlah… pada perasaanmu… pada Natsuki."

"Perasaan apa?" dia meronta ringan. "Aku nggak punya perasaan apapun padanya. Yah, kecuali sebagai teman sekamar dan teman sepermainan."

"Syo-chan bohong."

Suaranya meninggi. "Apanya? Memang atas dasar apa aku bohong?"

"Syo-chan pernah dengar _twin connection_? Ketika sepasang anak kembar seolah memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat," aku merendahkan tubuhku. "Satu sama lainnya dapat saling merasakan, seperti telepati. Kupikir kita punya itu."

Yang kusesalkan, mengapa perasaan bernama cinta juga ikut tersambung. Terulur pada orang yang sama?

Syo-chan mendecak kesal. "Kamu calon dokter, tapi kenapa percaya yang begituan?"

"Kasus begitu juga bukannya nggak ada, kan? Intinya Syo-chan, aku ini adikmu. Sudah bersama denganmu semenjak sembilan bulan dalam kandungan. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu kalau kakakku berbohong?"

Sebenarnya lewat tatapan matanya pun aku sudah tahu kalau dia bohong.

"Jujurlah Syo-chan. Kamu…. Mencintainya kan? Dan kamu tahu…. Kalau….."

Dia mengereling, sepertinya enggan bertatapan denganku. Hening menyapa dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Kamu juga, kan?"

Oh.

"Kamu juga, kan, Kaoru? Merasakan hal yang sama?"

Sudah kuduga dia tahu. Dia tahu semuanya. Seketika aku melemas dan melepaskan cengkraman tanganku. Dia menopang tubuhnya, kembali duduk. "Kamu kira aku juga sudah berapa lama jadi kakakmu? Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu kalau adikku menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Bagus, Kaoru. kecerewetanmu kemarin menuntunmu ke dalam jurang.

"Kenapa?" alisku berkerut. "Syo-chan mencintainya, tapi kenapa dengan santainya berbohong padaku? Kamu bilang kamu ikut Ayah, padahal tidak. Malah menyuruhku untuk pergi berdua dengan Natsuki. Apa maksud Syo-chan?"

Kudapati Syo-chan hanya mengulas senyum singkat. Tangannya menepuk kepalaku pelan, untuk kemudian mengusap rambutku perlahan. "Aku… nggak masalah kok, kalau kamu dan Natsuki bersama."

"Apa?" mataku melebar.

"Kalau kamu orangnya, aku rela menyerahkan Natsuki, walaupun aku mencintainya setengah mati, Kaoru."

"Syo-chan, tunggu. Jangan bicara seolah cinta itu perkara gampang. Ini bukan drama. Bukan film. Tidak bisa dianggap enteng begitu saja."

"Ada yang lebih rumit dari cinta, Kaoru," kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit-langit, "yaitu kehidupan."

Eh?

Syo-chan perlahan menyentuh dada kirinya, tepat di mana jantungnya berdetak. "Aku bukannya nggak tahu kalau aku sudah kelewat memforsir tubuhku. Hidup di atas usia dua belas sudah merupakan keajaiban dan hadiah terbesar buatku," lagi. Senyum itu. "Aku tidak tahu, kapan jantung ini akan berhenti. Bisa saja mendadak. Bisa saja nanti malam. Besok. Sebulan lagi, atau bahkan lima menit lagi."

"S-Syo-chan…."

"Aku terlalu egois kalau memiliki semuanya. Menggapai cita-cita kurasa sudah cukup," tidak pernah kudengar suara Syo-chan selembut ini. Dia bergeser, lalu menarikku dalam pelukannya, "aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa hidup. Karena itu, kalau aku sudah tidak ada nanti, aku titip Natsuki, ya? Cintai dia, karena dia terlalu baik. Sangat sulit mencari orang sepertinya."

"Jangan…," oh, tidak. Jangan. Kumohon airmataku, jangan menerobos sekarang. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, Syo-chan."

Aku balas memeluk Syo-chan. Untuk beberapa detik, kami saling memeluk dalam diam. Seakan tangah berbagi rasa, berbagi duka. Aku mengusap airmataku perlahan dan kudapati Syo-chan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tertawa perlahan setelahnya.

"Serius, Kaoru, tadinya kukira kamu benar-benar mau berbuat mesum padaku," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang sudah kembali normal. Oh tidak, Syo-chan mengira adiknya ini sudah berubah jadi makhluk mesum atau bagaimana…. Astaga, anggapan itu tidak salah juga kalau mengingat perbuatanku tadi pada Natsuki.

"Syo-chaan! Kaoru-chaaan!"

"Gyaaaa!"

Kami refleks mendorong Natsuki yang menggebrak masuk secara tiba-tiba. Wajah kami sama-sama memucat. "Natsukii! Sejak kapan kamu ada di balik pintu?"

"Eeh? Sejak Kaoru-chan bilang 'Jangan bicara seperti itu, Syo-chan'. Memang Syo-chan tadi bilang apa?"

Untunglah. Dia tidak mendengar ketika kami membicarakan perasaan kami padanya.

"Syo-chan dan Kaoru-chan, lihat, aku beli apa untuk kalian," dia masih tersenyum-senyum dengan senangnya, sambil meletakkan _badge_ ke telapak tangan kami. "Bentuk Piyo-chan. Kalian pasti tambah imut jika memakainya."

Oh, Iya. Memang Natsuki orangnya begini, ya.

Aku dan Syo-chan saling tatap dan sama-sama tersenyum. Tangan kami meraih bahu Natsuki, membawanya merunduk, sementara kaki kami berdua menjinjit. Mencipta satu kecupan kecil di pipi kiri dan kanan Natsuki. Untuk selanjutnya, kami berdua hanya tersenyum geli menikmati ekspresi bingung dan merona Natsuki.

Entah mengapa aku ingin keadaan ini terus berlanjut dan akan tetap seperti ini ke depannya. Bukankah tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta? Walaupun aku tahu, ruang di sudut hatinya hanya untuk satu insan.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hai haiii xD Jadi apa kabar fandom? Sepi yaa sepiiii #prek<strong>

**Lagi seneng-senengnya sama pair tiga ini xD Syo x Natsuki x Kaoru. Dan keduanya rela berbagi seme #enggakGitu Saya sedang flu, tapi haus asupan #krik, jadinya sambil batuk-batuk tetep ngetik oAo9 ternyata aku tsuyoi untuk hal-hal begini sdfghjkl tapi tulisanku jadi amburegul hahaha, apa ini tolong, apa itu menulis sdfghjk?! **

**Jadi aku tydac tau mau ngobrol apalagi. Di bawah ini ada OMAKE-nya xD Silakan dibaca jika berkenan xD Review ditunggu, okee xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang duluan, terima kasih untuk hari ini, Natsuki." Kaoru menunduk cepat dan pamit dengan sang Ayah. Secepat kilat berlari meninggalkan Natsuki yang tengah memanggil-manggilnya.<p>

"Wah, wah, ada apa ini?" Tuan Kurusu hanya mengereling heran. Dia terdiam beberapa saat dan, "oh!" sampai akhirnya menderai tawa. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Natsuki kuat, membuat pemuda tinggi itu sedikit meringis.

"Tuan Kurusu?"

"Pesonamu hebat juga, ya, Natsuki-kun," tawanya lagi. "Aku nggak menyangka, loh."

"He?" mata Natsuki membulat heran, tidak mengerti. Pria_ Stylist_ itu berdehem pelan, kali ini menepuk bahu Natsuki lagi .

"Tapi jangan maruk mau embat dua-duanya. Pilih salah satu loh, ya?"

Natsuki hanya mengernyit bingung, sementara Tuan Kurusu sudah berbalik, kembali pada pekerjaannya. Pria itu tersenyum-senyum sambil mengelus dagunya. _Natsuki-kun pakai sihir apa sampai dua anak kembarku suka padanya. Ah… atau memang keduanya punya selera aneh_?

* * *

><p><strong>RnR?<strong>


End file.
